


Attis

by ofpetrichor (aphoryne)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoryne/pseuds/ofpetrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau adalah paradoks, sayang. Potongan teka-teki yang tak akan pernah aku pecahkan.<br/>Kau adalah poros, sementara aku adalah pusaran yang berputar disekitarmu, menerimamu seutuhnya berapa kali pun kau memaksaku.<br/>Aku mencintaimu.</p><p>For FJ Medic Bloody Valentine Event 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delia_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/gifts).



> Untuk delia_sky. Semoga suka /sujud
> 
> Haikyuu! and all of its character is not mine.
> 
> (For better reading experience, I suggest you to listening to Still and Touch, both of the song are Daughter's.)

_“Extinguish my eyes, I'll go on seeing you._  
_Seal my ears, I'll go on hearing you._  
_And without feet I can make my way to you,_  
_without a mouth I can swear your name._  
  
_Break off my arms, I'll take hold of you_  
_with my heart as with a hand._  
_Stop my heart, and my brain will start to beat._  
_And if you consume my brain with fire,_  
_I'll feel you burn in every drop of my blood.”_  
―  **Rainer Maria Rilke**

* * *

 

        Ada tumpukan pakaian di lantai. Tak pernah dicuci selama beberapa hari. Berserakan diatas lantai yang dilapisi oleh debu.

        Piring-piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor di dapur juga menunggu untuk dicuci, berdampingan dengan belasan kardus makanan cepat saji yang menjadi makanan pria itu akhir-akhir ini.

        Kedua langannya menekan meja makan, ia hanya berdiri disitu, tak bergeming sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya lidahnya pun kebas, sama seperti pikirannya yang sama sekali tak ingat lagi rasa sarapannya tadi pagi.

        Mungkin sebentar lagi Yamaguchi sialan itu akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan beringas, berharap kalau usaha kecilnya itu dapat memaksanya pergi ke markas besar.

        _Aku bisa lakukan apapun yang aku mau, brengsek._

       

* * *

 

        Ia tak percaya dengan keabadian. Nada sarkatis selalu muncul begitu saja melewati kedua bibir tipisnya ketika mendengar para manusia itu dengan bodohnya memuja hal yang bahkan tak bisa mereka buktikan.

        “Aku tak percaya Tuhan.”

        Eksistensinya hanya digunakan untuk menutupi rasa bersalah setiap individu. Selimut hangat diatas kebohongan dan kemunafikan tak terbatas.

        Laki-laki di sebelahnya tertawa. Kota Karasuno yang dingin tak mereka hiraukan.

        “Terserah, tapi aku percaya akan adanya Tuhan.”

        Si rambut pirang menoleh. “Sejak kapan bajingan sepertimu punya agama, eh?”

        “Aku tak punya agama. Hanya percaya ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dipikirkan dengan akal manusia yang terbatas.”

        Tsukishima Kei menyeringai, jemarinya sedari tadi tak berhenti menekan tombol-tombol bercahaya dari komputer portabel yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia tak membalas lagi jawaban dari partnernya, Tetsuro Kuroo, hanya mengeluarkan dengusan menyebalkan yang terdengar cukup keras.

        Tangan Kuroo memutar lensa kaca kecil yang sedari tadi dia sentuh. Jemari tangannya yang lain menyentuh tubuh jenjang senapan berwarna hitam legam yang bersandar di pelukannya.

        “Jangan ganggu aku lagi.” Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kei yang lagi-lagi mendengus.

        “Target berada di lantai enam, lima puluh tujuh meter dari titik sasaran. Kecepatan angin 10 meter per sekon, jarak dengan titik sasaran 19 meter. Sudah jelas?”

       Kuroo mengangguk. “Dengan target yang tubuhnya sebesar itu, aku pasti bisa melakukannya.”

        “Semoga berhasil.”

        _Kau juga_. Balas Kuroo dari dalam hati.

        _Semoga berhasil mengeluarkan kita dari tempat ini._

        Kei mundur dari posisinya, berjalan beberapa langkah sampai berada di belakang Kuroo. Kemudian ia merunduk dan memasang penutup telinganya dengan erat.

        Tiga puluh detik. Waktu yang harus ia pakai untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan partnernya sebelum orang-orang menyadari keberadaan mereka di atas gedung ini.

        Darahnya berdesir, adrenalinnya dipacu dengan kuat. Ia tak pernah mencintai pekerjaan ini sepenuhnya, tapi rasa cemas dan getir keberanian yang terpaksa keluar hampir setiap bulannya itu membuatnya terengah karena rasa senang.

        Sepuluh detik lagi.

        Ia melihat jemari Kuroo yang dilapisi oleh sarung tangan kain berwarna putih. Tak peduli seberapa besar cinta pemuda berambut hitam tersebut pada senapan buatan Amerika itu, ia harus rela membuang jauh-jauh barang bukti itu jika suatu saat nanti situasi dan kondisi memaksanya.

        Kuroo yang malang.

        Kei berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, target yang mereka ikuti sejak tiga minggu lalu itu mulai terlihat. Berjalan dengan lenggang ditemani dengan dua orang kolega-nya. Tak mengetahui kalau kematian akan mengunjunginya beberapa detik lagi.

        Kuroo telah menarik pelatuk dengan ibu jarinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dengan jantung yang selalu berdetak dengan cepat tak peduli seringnya ia berada dalam situasi seperti itu.

        Lalu kemudian, buncahan itu datang kembali, menarik tubuhnya ke belakang karena tekanan dan aerodinamik yang rasanya begitu cepat. Peluru besi di dalam senapan miliknya melesat keluar, menerobos setiap partikel-partikel alam yang menghalanginya.

        Tepat menembus dada targetnya.

        Tak ada letusan keras. Hanya ada debaman singkat dari tubuh besar targetnya yang membentur lantai.

        Peredam suara miliknya bekerja dengan baik.

        Dengan refleks, Kei membuka pintu besi di dekatnya, segera lari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

        Jangan tengok ke belakang.

        Lupakan segala hubungan dengan partner masing-masing. Sebentar saja, hanya sampai mereka berdua berhasil menyelamatkan diri dan kembali ke markas dan dipuji sebagai pahlawan.

        Itu aturannya.

        Bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil ketika telinganya mendengar deru langkah yang tak kalah cepat di belakangnya, disertai umpatan-umpatan yang sudah terlalu sering ia dengar.

        Kei hanya berharap Kuroo tak lupa membuang sarung tangan kainnya yang penuh dengan sidik jari ke tempat sampah. Tak melupakan detil-detil kecil yang harus selalu ia ingat.

        Dan hari itu berakhir seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang spesial.

        Satu misi lagi telah selesai.

       

* * *

 

        Semua anggota Attis sudah tahu ada yang berbeda dari cara Kuroo memandang Kei sejak dulu. Dan seringai-seringai kecil yang muncul di wajah si pria berambut pirang itu saat melihat partnernya pun tak kalah aneh.

        Jadi, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terkejut saat Tetsuro Kuroo dan Tsukishima Kei berciuman malam itu. Bahkan si berisik Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang biasanya bereaksi terlalu berlebihan soal hal-hal seperti ini memilih untuk tak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun.

        Malam itu pun, mereka bertukar nafas. Membiarkan ego mereka yang dilepas liar selama ini dikurung kuat-kuat dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

        Kuroo tak merasa semua ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Gairah dan cintanya yang beradu dan memabukkan itu tak mungkin salah.

        Ia harap Kei pun merasa begitu.

        Karena sebenarnya, anggota Attis tak seharusnya jatuh cinta.

        Attis adalah enigma, paradoks abu-abu yang tak membela benar maupun salah. Mereka bergerak di dunia mereka sendiri, dengan licik menghindari pemerintah maupun mafia-mafia yang berkuasa di rumitnya Jepang.

        Punggung gelap mereka tak pernah dilihat oleh siapapun, dengan teliti meninggalkan jejak-jejak tak berbekas di tanah.

        Mereka tak tersentuh. Akan terlahir kembali meskipun bagian-bagian tubuh mereka dihilangkan satu persatu. Karena setiap klien mereka adalah Cybele, orang-orang penting yang menjadi hidup dan nafas.

        Attis adalah gerakan muda, malaikat tak bersayap, sesuatu yang tangguh, melambangkan reinkarnasi.

        Tak ada tangisan maupun rasa penyesalan malam itu. Tsukishima Kei hilang dalam misinya.

        Disekap, diculik, tak ada siapapun yang tahu.

        “Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, brengsek! Kenapa tak ada satu pun yang mencegahnya pergi?!”

        “Tutup mulutmu, Tetsuro!”

        Sepasang tangan mencegah tubuhnya untuk merangsek maju dan meninju bosnya tepat di wajah.

        Siapa yang salah?

        “Demi Tuhan, dia akan selamat, Kuroo!”

        “Dia seharusnya sudah kembali tujuh hari yang lalu!”

        Semuanya terdiam.

        “Tujuh. Hari. Yang. Lalu.” Ada penekanan penuh amarah di kalimat itu.

        Tak ada suara yang menjawab.

        Tapi pandangan-pandangan mata itu terlihat menghakiminya. Diam-diam berteriak kalau dirinyalah yang salah.

        _Kalau saja kau tak jadi pengecut dan membiarkannya pergi sendirian, Kuroo._

_Kalau saja orang-orang radikal itu tak membunuh kedua orang tuanya lima belas tahun yang lalu._

Yasufumi Nekomata memandangnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

        Dan mulai saat itu, Tetsuro Kuroo mulai kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Sedikit demi sedikit.

     

* * *

 

        _“Apakah kau mau menjadi kuat, Tetsuro-kun?”_

_Kuat seperti apa?_

_Agar bisa membalaskan dendam orang tuanya?_

_Mendengarkan butiran abu mereka yang berserakan di tanah, merintih dan berteriak karena panasnya kekejaman manusia._

_Kuroo kecil menangis, meskipun Nekomata-sensei terus menerus mengusap kepalanya dan memaksanya untuk berhenti._

_“Laki-laki tak boleh menangis, Tetsuro-kun.”_

_Tidak boleh._

_Tidak boleh._

_Tapi bau daging manusia yang terbakar itu masih lekat di ingatannya._

Hingga kini.

        _“Ayo ikut aku, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seorang pahlawan.”_

_Siapa?_

_“Namanya Attis.”_

      

* * *

 

        Tepat 57 hari kemudian, setelah berita menggemparkan itu mulai redup, Tsukishima Kei pulang ke rumah.

        Tak ada kalimat apapun yang terucap, meskipun bilur-bilur biru dan merah memenuhi tubuh ringkih itu. Kacamata berbingkai hitam yang biasanya bertengger manis di hidungnya hilang entah kemana.

        Dan kekasihnya, Kuroo, hanya bisa membisu. Tak mendekati sosok yang akhirnya berbaring di ranjang itu.

        Rumah sakit bukan pilihan.

        Jadi mereka memasukannya ke kamar terdalam rumahnya, menjauhkannya dari matahari, dari diri Kuroo yang sekarang diisi oleh rasa takut.

        Ia terlalu takut untuk mendekati, bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Terlalu takut dirinya akan merusak manusia rapuh yang sudah hampir rusak itu.

        “PTSD.”

        Tak bisa merasakan apa itu bahagia, tak ada harapan, tak ada senyuman.

        Kuroo duduk di kursi kayu itu setiap hari, berharap kekasihnya itu berhasil membetulkan dirinya sendiri dan dapat kembali bicara.

        Kei tetap tak menghiraukannya, tak menghiraukan siapapun, mata coklat emasnya memandangi jendela, tertuju pada horison langit yang tak terbatas.

        Attis bergerak seperti biasa, diam-diam menyelinap seperti belut lincah dan menyerang dalam diam, meskipun kelompok radikal itu masih tetap tak tersentuh.

        Tapi bagi Kuroo, Attis tak lagi jadi wadahnya. Kini nama itu hanya ilusi, partikel kecil yang berputar di lingkarannya yang berpusat pada Tsukishima Kei. Terus berotasi tanpa tahu kapan akan berhenti.

        Lalu tiba-tiba ia memahami.

        Tetsuro Kuroo yang sekarang tak akan pernah ada tanpa Kei. Ia membutuhkan lelaki itu jauh lebih besar daripada sebaliknya.

        Kuroo tak dapat hidup tanpa Kei. Tapi Kei adalah anomali, layaknya angin yang tak tahu arah.

        Sekali ia menyentuh jemari yang familiar itu. Rasa hangat dan sedikit kasar yang ia rasakan dulu berubah jadi lapisan daging dan tulang yang dingin.

        Dadanya bergerak naik turun, helai rambutnya memanjang.

        Kekasihnya bernyawa, tapi tak hidup.

        _Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kei?_

* * *

 

        _“Apa arti Attis bagimu, sayang?”_

_Tidak. Jangan dengarkan._

_“Apa itu Attis?”_

_Jangan jawab._

_“Baiklah kalau begitu.”_

_Ia tak tahu lagi apa itu rasa sakit._

_Maka saat atom-atom listrik itu melewati sarafnya, ia tak berteriak._

_Karena sebagian besar tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini._

_Jangan dengarkan._

_Jangan jawab._

_Lupakan Attis._

_“Kau sudah berlumuran darah seperti ini, masih tak mau bicara?”_

_Tidak. TIDAK._

_Ia anak baik. Anak baik tak membocorkan rahasia._

_“Akan kurusak sedikit lagi, kalau begitu.”_

* * *

 

        Kuroo memandangi refleksi dirinya di kaca sebuah toko minuman keras. Menyadari betapa berantakannya ia saat itu. Dagunya yang biasanya licin kini ditumbuhi oleh rambut-rambut halus yang mencuat begitu saja. Pakaiannya melekat begitu saja, tak ada kesan necis sama sekali.

        _Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Kei._

Kakinya melangkah kembali, melanjutkan perjalannya ke rumah. Tangannya menjinjing dua kotak makanan Thailand cepat saji yang baru saja ia beli.

        Musisi-musisi jalanan menyanyikan macam-macam lagu sore itu, disertai gelak tawa dan senyum pasangan muda-mudi yang jalan-jalan di Sabtu sore. Tapi telinga Kuroo tak mendengar bebunyian itu sama sekali, alat pendengarannya sudah menutup hal-hal lain sejak beberapa minggu ini.

        Kecuali Kei.

        Keinya yang sekarang sudah rusak.

        Dan saat ia pulang dan mendapati Keinya sudah tak ada di kamar seperti biasa, bulu kuduknya meremang.

        “Kei?”

        Ada suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi.

        “Kei?!”

        Tangannya melemparkan barang bawaannya begitu saja, kemudian kakinya dengan cepat membawanya ke depan kamar mandi.

        “Kei! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kei?”

        Tak ada jawaban, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara nafas yang menderu samar-samar, disertai isak tangis yang hampir tak terdengar.

        “Kei!”

        Jemarinya memutar gagang pintu itu dengan kasar, mencoba membukanya. Sebelum akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya ia gunakan untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

        Mulutnya menyerukan nama kekasihnya berkali-kali, dengan nada cemas dan panik luar biasa. Kemudan beberapa menit kemudian, decit pintu yang memekakkan telinga terdengar.

        “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

        Tsukishima Kei terduduk di lantai, kedua lututnya dipeluk erat oleh kedua lengannya.

        Ada genangan darah tak jauh dari kakinya, mengucur deras dari lengan bawahnya yang penuh goresan.

        Ia terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak.

        Kemudian Kei menjulurkan kedua lengannya, penuh dengan luka goresan benda tajam yang dalamnya tak lebih dari setengah sentimeter. Terlalu dangkal untuk mengenai pembuluh darah vitalnya, tapi cukup untuk membuat rasa perih dan terbakar menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

        “Aku sudah rusak.”

        Kuroo tak bergeming.

        “Aku sudah rusak, sayang.”

        _Ayo kesini dan peluk aku._

        Kuroo melemas, kemudian jatuh terduduk di hadapan kekasihnya. Perlahan menyentuh jemari lelaki di depannya yang penuh darah.

        “Ada sesuatu... di kepalaku.”

        _Apa?_

“Rasanya seperti serangga.”

        Jemari-jemari ringkih itu berpindah dari genggamannya, menyusuri wajahnya dan melapisinya dengan darah kental seperti kosmetik artis teater yang perlu dipulas hingga rata.

        “Terus memaksaku untuk pergi.”

        “Kei, aku ta―”

        “Tapi aku tak bisa.”

        Suara itu terdengar begitu asing di telinganya, tak menyebalkan dan penuh kehidupan seperti dulu.

        “Karena ada yang lain dalam sini,” ia menunjuk dadanya. “ada jiwa baru yang membunuh diriku yang lama.”

        _Tolong bunuh saja aku, Kuroo._

        “Aku rusak. Aku rusak.”

        Fisik maupun mental.

        “Kei.”

        “Aku sudah rusak, Kuroo.”

        “Tidak apa-apa, Kei. Tidak apa-apa.”

        _Tak ada yang tersisa dariku._

“Sudah terlambat, Kei.”

        Tak ada jawaban.

        “Aku sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam untuk pergi.”

        _Jadi terima aku di kegelapanmu._

Jemarinya menelusuri rambut pirang itu, membelai setiap noda darah yang menempel pada helainya. Kemudian lengan panjangnya merengkuh tubuh itu, membiarkan kekasihnya mengeluarkan emosinya tanpa air mata yang sudah lama kering.

        Tidak apa-apa.

        _Aku bisa merusakmu lagi dan lagi, hanya agar aku dapat membangunmu kembali dari awal. Menghapus katarsis-katarsis emosi sampai semuanya habis dan tak ada lagi._

_Menempamu lagi dan lagi._

_Karena sebuah pusaran tak akan bisa berputar tanpa porosnya._

    

* * *

 

        _Mari kita tertawa_

_Keluarkan segala teriakan dan tangisan yang tak pernah dikeluarkan_

_Di hadapan nyala api agung yang menari-nari_

_Di tengah rintihan para perusak yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang_

_Tersenyumlah_

_Karena akhirnya aku dan kau dapat kembali menjadi butiran partikel_

_Atom-atom tak berarti yang tersebar dan dibawa angin_

        Hitungan mundur peledak itu tak pernah terdengar semenggairahkan ini.

_Aku mencintaimu, Kei._

        Kedua sosok itu tersenyum, sebelum membiarkan ratusan peledak di sekeliling mereka menyala dan meletus dengan hebatnya.

_Maukah kau menikah denganku?_

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks:  
> FJ Medic: For the spirit and effort you guys give to this event. I love you.


End file.
